


Разрешение

by bikeisreal



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Erik, Dom Charles, Dom Charles and sub Erik, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Erik, Top Charles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: — Чарльз, — выдохнул он, — я не могу.— Тишина во время урока, — промурлыкал Чарльз ему в ухо, облизывая его, вытягивая ещё один стон из чужого горла.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970758) by [Unearthlydust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unearthlydust/pseuds/Unearthlydust). 
  * A translation of [Permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970758) by [Unearthlydust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unearthlydust/pseuds/Unearthlydust). 



> на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/4987428

Эрик затискал бедную подушку, влажную от пота, его пота, струящегося по лицу, и отчаянно пытался дышать: вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, но выходили только стоны. Чарльз поймал его подбородок, чтобы повернуть к себе лицом, поцеловать, засосать нижнюю губу, язык, щёку, ухо, так нежно и медленно, создавая дикий диссонанс с бешеным темпом своих толчков, таких быстрых, жёстких и глубоких, до болезненного глубоких. Боль смешивалась с удовольствием, и эта сладкая пытка сводила с ума, но поделать с этим Эрик ничего не мог: Чарльз распластался на его спине, весьма эффективно пригвождая к кровати, одной рукой крепко держа поперёк живота, удерживая на месте и не давая ничего, кроме собственного члена. Он крепко застрял в этой ловушке без возможности пошевелиться, чтобы быстро всё закончить.

— Чарльз, — выдохнул он, — я не могу.

— Тишина во время урока, — промурлыкал Чарльз ему в ухо, облизывая его, вытягивая ещё один стон из чужого горла, — я преподаю тебе… урок.

Эрик попытался задуматься на секунду и пришёл к выводу, что, пожалуй, заслужил это. У Чарльза был трудный день, и он пытался справиться с проверкой целой кипы работ за кратчайшее время, а Эрик «помогал» ему, приставая, дразня «профессором», играясь с его металлическими очками, чтобы привлечь внимание, и в конце концов добился своего: Чарльз отшвырнул ручку и рыкнул на пакостника, чтоб тот снимал штаны. Загадкой оставалось то, как они добрались до кровати, не раздолбав пару-другую шкафов по пути. Это было не один час назад, либо же так казалось Эрику, который с того момента так и не кончил, и всерьёз обдумывал начать умолять об этом.

— Чарльз…

— Нет, — перебил его Чарльз и прижался носом к ямке за ухом, — ты должен спросить разрешения.

— Что?

— Тишина в классе, — Эрик был наказан более жёсткими толчками и не смог подавить стон, а может и все тридцать: он сбился со счета уже после второго. Он оглянулся назад и встретился взглядом с Чарльзом и не увидел ни единой подсказки. Он не мог понять, во что тот играет, и какова его роль в этой игре, поэтому уставился на него полузакрытыми глазами в ожидании чёртового знака.

Чарльз улыбнулся и легко коснулся его запястья:

— Подними руку.

Эрик ничерта не понял сначала, впрочем, как и потом, когда Чарльз заткнул последние работающие участки его разума долгим поцелуем. Но когда понимание всё-таки осенило его, и Чарльз отпустил его губы, его опухшие и покрасневшие губы, Эрик прихуел и внезапно захотел скинуть телепата с кровати.

— Можешь сделать это, но, поверь мне, в таком случае твоя пытка не закончится в ближайшем будущем, — сообщил Чарльз, напоминая, что может сдерживать его оргазм ещё сколь угодно часов. Эрик сглотнул и содрогнулся от перспективы оставаться в этом состоянии ещё долгое время, уткнулся в подушку, чувствуя, как Чарльз покусывает его за загривок, не переставая жёстко втрахиваться в него. Когда Эрик всё же соизволил поднять руку, Чарльз был слишком занят покусыванием и посасыванием его кожи. Закончил он только когда услышал глухой, сорванный всхлип. Он схватил поднятую руку и прижался к ней губами.

— Да, Эрик?

 _«Можно мне кончить, пожалуйста?»_ — подумал Эрик, не доверяя своему голосу, чтобы говорить.

— Какой вежливый ученик… Разрешаю.

Давление на его центре удовольствия исчезло, ничего больше не могло остановить Эрика, ничего. Он наконец кончил, почти болезненно, а Чарльз продолжал и продолжал трахать его, тоже кончая, заполняя его, ловя каждый задушенный стон, слизывая солёную каплю с его щеки.

Когда Эрик открыл глаза, он понял, что возможно в какой-то момент отключился. Чувствовал он себя… мокрым, ох каким мокрым, дёрнулся встать, но ничего не вышло. Какого хрена…

Ах да, Чарльз.

— Чарльз, слезь с меня.

— Я уже, — ответил тот с искоркой веселья.

— Что? Но я не могу пошевельнуться, — он оглянулся и увидел Чарльза, надевающего боксеры. Ох. Неловко.

— В том то и был смысл. Ты был так хорошо выебан, — всегда пожалуйста — что вряд ли сможешь двигаться ещё некоторое время, что даёт мне возможность закончить проверять работы, — известил Чарльз, надевая лиловый свитер и брюки и направляясь к двери.

— Нет, стой, Чарльз! — Эрик повернулся и попытался сесть, но со стоном повалился обратно. — Блядь, — буркнул он самому себе.


End file.
